


What she tripped you fell?

by ChalithraLavellan



Series: Chalithra Lavellan Modern day AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChalithraLavellan/pseuds/ChalithraLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition is a team of archeologist that work tirelessly to find old archeologist site and preserve them. Solas and Chalithra both like to photograph the sites they visit, so Chalithra suggest going there in the crack of dawn to take pictures. </p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What she tripped you fell?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a different AU than my last one, I just really liked the idea of Lavellan being a clumsy person nearly dying because she likes to risk her live other trivial things

“Hurry up lethallin, I wanna get to the top before the sun comes up!” Chalithra was practically running up the slope leading up to the half fallen wall that surrounds the Elvhen ruins, torch in hand. Solas followed slowly.

 

When he finally got there, Chalithra was busy getting her camera ready so that when the sun would get up, she could photograph as much as she could. How she handled her camera so deftly with only one hand and a stump, was a mystery to him. He picked up his own camera to photograph the sight. They didn’t need to wait long before the sun started to paint the landscape before them. Their speculations last night had been right. It was much prettier in the pastel colours of the dawn.   
  
As they photographed the sight, he snuck in a couple of pictures of her. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice. He started looking at her. He had never really thought about it, but she was pretty, in her own manner, even with her ridiculous amount of piercings. And she had called him lethallin. it made his heart leap.   
  
He was always reserved and withdrawn, so the fact she actively sought his company was baffling to him. She was very open, everyone liked her, yet she prefered his company. At any rate, he was grateful for any moment with her. Although, he had a hard time expressing it to her. Their mutual friends usually provided unwanted and unasked suggestions what he could do to show his appreciation but they were all lewd ones.

 

The wall there they were standing wasn’t all gone, in places, such as where they were, it was half buried by ever changing landscape. the part they were on was plenty wide and a slope leading up to it, but then only a couple meters away it starts to get more and more narrow, with hundreds of meter back down to the ground on each side.

 

they didn’t talk, only the clicks of the shutters broke the silence. the sun was fully up and the others would wake up soon to start the excavation. Chalithra packed her camera back into her bag. Solas began to make his way down. “are you coming?” He asked.

 

When she didn’t reply he turned to her. She was walking on the narrow part, like she was walking on a tightrope. Solas ran back up “What do you think you’re doing?!? you are gonna kill yourself!!” Solas tried to reach out to her, fearing for her life. Chalithra turned around. “saw something, I’m just gonna pick it up.” She smile and turned again. Solas wanted to go after her and pull her back but that would put both of them at risk of falling off the wall.

 

Chalithra picked up a necklace. “look how beautiful this is!” Solas put his hands towards her, inching as close as he could without going onto the narrow part himself. “Yes yes, can you come back here, please?” Chalithra tilted her head to the side. “What, are you worried about me?” walking a bit backwards, biting her lip a little.

 

Solas swallowed hard. “If I say yes, will you come back?” She laughed again and started to make her way back to him. “I don’t know, maybe?” She was teasing but Solas could only looked at all the stones crumbling with every step she took. “Please, get back here. I swear you will be the death of me.”

 

Chalithra laughed and made her way back. She was within arm's length from him when a brick got loose and she lost her balance. Solas jumped forward, grabbed her and pulled her to him. the surprise combined with the loss of balance, got Chalithra tumbling onto Solas, making both of them fall to the ground. Solas hit his head pretty hard on the ground.

 

***

 

“Oh creators! I’m SO sorry! Are you ok, Solas??” Chalithra cradled his head with her hand and use her stump to push herself slightly up, so that she wasn’t pressing his chest. Solas swatted her hand gently away, half rising, in rhythm with Chalithra “I’m fine.” He sounded exasperated. Chalithra now crouching, looked at the trinket she had found. She felt awful. Trying to make things right, she smiled at Solas. “can you help me put this on me?” Solas stared at her for a while before taking the necklace from her and fasten it around her neck. His hands lingered on her neck, and for a while he just stared at her.

 

Chalithra shivered a little when he touched her. “how does it look?” She asks earnestly. “Beautiful.” Solas says. Chalithra felt the heat rise. She hoped she didn’t look as red as she felt. trying to think of anything else she begin to look at anything but Solas. “Well, I think all in all, it was worth coming up here, so bright and early, don’t you agree?” Solas nodded slowly, still staring. they both stood up.

 

They stood still for a while. Chalithra decided a kiss on the cheek was in order for the daring rescue, and was about to kiss him when he turned, which made them accidently kiss on the lips. She would be lying if she hadn’t thought about how kissing him would be like. his lips were softer than she had expected. All of a sudden she was pulled back into reality as she realised her lips were still on his. He wasn’t kissing her back though.

 

Solas flushed crimson.“I’m sorry I was just gonna -” they both started at the same time. Solas motioned his hand in a ‘you first’ way. Chalithra traced her lips, wishing the earth would swallow her whole.

 

“I just wanted to give you a kiss, on the cheek, for rescuing me.” Chalithra finally admitted. Solas didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry, I’m gonna go.” Chalithra thought ‘die of shame’, finishing the sentence. She felt silly and started to make her way down, when Solas grabbed her arm.

 

He looked at her for a while before pulling her towards him, roughly, and kissed her like she was much needed air. It make her knees weak. It didn’t matter, since that’s when Solas grabs her rear firmly, pushing her up against the nearest tree. one of his legs slid between hers, putting light pressure on her mound. She could feel her whole body heat up. She wanted more.  
  
Chalithra hooked her stump around Solas’ neck giving her hand freedom to wander around his body, going under his t-shirt, feeling his muscles react to her touch. A hand of his began to do the same, trailing up her body, her breath hitching when his hand reached her breast, thanking the creators for her general lack of need for bras in this very moment, as he could surely feel her hard nipples through the thin t-shirt she was wearing.

 

Solas was the one to break the kiss. “we should maybe not do this here. the others are gonna be waking up soon and one of them is sure to go looking for us, and I rather they do not catch us with our pants down.” Chalithra was gonna protest but the last part made her smirk. “oh so that where you wanted this to go?” Solas leaned in and gave her a small peck on her lips, grinning ear to ear. “don’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing”.

 

Chalithra’s hand began to wander further down, making Solas’ breath hitch. “I wasn’t thinking at all. you have that effect on me.”  Solas laughed as he gently kissed her neck inhaling her scent. “is that why you seem to tumble a lot when I’m around?” They began to pull from the tree, Chalithra fixing Solas outfit and Solas getting twigs out of her hair. “maybe partially. also I’m just very clumsy.” Solas smiled, kissed the top of her head and laced his fingers with hers.

 

“what are we telling the others?” Chalithra asked as they made their way down. “we went and took photographs in the morning light?” Solas answered. Chalithra rolled her eyes “that’s not what I meant and you know it” Solas stopped and turned her. “I’m not really good at this, and I would like to… get to know _you_ better before we invite the chaos that is sure to happen when the others find out.” Chalithra thought about his answer. “but you want this, right? I haven’t been pushing you have I? cause the last thing I want is for you to feel like just because I showed you attention that you need reciprocate?” Solas leaned down and kissed her slow but definitely passionate kiss. “I _like_ you and I _want_ you. never doubt that.”

  
Solas was right. as they got down to the camp, the others swarmed them, Dorian exclaiming loudly that when he woke up next to an empty bedroll where Solas should have been he feared the worst  and fully intended to call for an full on rescue mission, getting any and all authority in Orlais to send their search parties to find him. Sera mumbled that Solas going missing wasn’t the worse that could happen earning a death glare from Chalithra.   
  
Chalithra knew that Bull and Cole had probably figured out what was going on, even though everyone else were blissfully oblivious, and silently thank every single one of the creators when it seemed they had no interest sharing their discovery. Solas kept a neutral face around the others but Chalithra noticed whenever he glanced at her, his hardened expression soften. that was enough for her, for now.


End file.
